headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wheelchair
| manufacturer = Various | model = Various | 1st appearance = }} A wheelchair is a chair on wheels. It is designed to assist people who cannot walk by themselves, either through a permanent injury, or through a temporary one. Hospitals readily keep a supply of wheelchairs on hand for all of its patients, regardless of the reasons for their admission. Depending upon the owner of the wheelchair, some of them might be tricked out with all sorts of cool accessories, even weaponry. Characters who have required wheelchairs Characters with permanent injuries Characters with temporary injuries Wheelchairs of note Barbara Gordon's wheelchair Charles Xavier's wheelchair Niles Caulder's wheelchair Niles Caulder used several different wheelchairs. For standard conveyance, he used a traditional manual wheelchair. However, he also possessed a specially designed mechanized carrier of his own invention, which he referred to as his Action Chair. This chair could move at accelerated speeds, had increased maneuverability and even an articulating claw that came out of a chamber on the anterior of the device. This came in handy when the Chief nearly fell to his death through a trap door in the Bug Man's Ant Hill. The armrests of the chair could lift up revealing air-jets that could blow back toxic chemicals in the vicinity, such as knockout gas. Doom Patrol 99 Harrison Wells' wheelchair Spike's wheelchair For a brief period in 1998, the vampire known as Spike suffered an injury that forced him to make use of a wheelchair. The wheelchair was manually powered and otherwise unremarkable. Spike eventually healed, but kept his recovery a secret from his rival, Angelus. Notes † - In the case of Harrison Wells, he was actually a villain named Eobard Thawne, who had been faking a permanent spinal injury, but was in fact perfectly healthy. Appearances Films * Dead Zone, The - Johnny Smith's wheelchair after being released from the hospital. * Deadpool 2 - Deadpool steals Professor X's wheelchair * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III - Anne Sawyer's wheelchair. * Misery - Paul Sheldon's temporary wheelchair. * Silver Bullet - Mart Coslaw's souped up wheelchair. * X-Men - Professor X's wheelchair * X2: X-Men United - Professor X's wheelchair * X-Men: The Last Stand - Professor X's wheelchair * X-Men: First Class - Charles Xavier is crippled and gets a wheelchair. * X-Men: Days of Future Past - Professor X's wheelchair * X-Men: Apocalypse - Professor X's wheelchair Television * Birds of Prey: Pilot - Barbara Gordon's wheelchair * Birds of Prey: Slick - Barbara Gordon's wheelchair * Birds of Prey: Prey for the Hunter - Barbara Gordon's wheelchair * Birds of Prey: Devil's Eyes - Barbara Gordon's wheelchair * Doom Patrol: Pilot - The Chief's wheelchair * Fear the Walking Dead: The Code - Wendell's wheelchair * Preacher: Angelville - Marie L'Angell's wheelchair * Spider-Man: The Spider-Slayer - Alistair Smythe's wheelchair * X-Men: Slave Island - Professor X's wheelchair * X-Men: Come the Apocalypse - Professor X's wheelchair * X-Men: No Mutant Is an Island - Professor X's wheelchair Comics * Backlash 9 - CyberJack's wheelchair. * Classic X-Men 3 - Professor X's wheelchair * Defenders 15 - Professor X's wheelchair. * Defenders 16 - Professor X's wheelchair. * Doom Patrol 86 - Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Doom Patrol 87 - Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Doom Patrol 88 - Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Doom Patrol 99 - Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Doom Patrol Vol 2 20 - Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Giant-Size X-Men 4 - Professor X's wheelchair * Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 1 - Laurie Strode's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 1 - Professor X's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 2 - Professor X's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 3 - Professor X's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 4 - Professor X's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 5 - Professor X's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 6 - Professor X's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 7 - Professor X's wheelchair * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 8 - Professor X's wheelchair * My Greatest Adventure 80 - Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Preacher 8 - Marie L'Angell's wheelchair * Preacher 9 - Marie L'Angell's wheelchair * Preacher 10 - Marie L'Angell's wheelchair * Preacher 11 - Marie L'Angell's wheelchair * Robyn Hood: I Love NY 1 - Julia Gengrich's wheelchair * Robyn Hood: I Love NY 2 - Julia Gengrich's wheelchair * Tomb of Dracula 16 - Quincy Harker's wheelchair * Tomb of Dracula 20 - Quincy Harker's wheelchair (in flashback) * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Quincy Harker's wheelchair * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Quincy Harker's wheelchair * Tomb of Dracula Vol 3 1 - Quincy Harker's wheelchair (in flashback) * Ultimate X-Men 1 - Professor X's wheelchair * Ultimate X-Men 2 - Professor X's wheelchair * Ultimate X-Men 3 - Professor X's wheelchair * Ultimate X-Men 4 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 1 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 2 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 3 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 4 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 5 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 6 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 14 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 22 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 23 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 95 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 96 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 104 - Professor X's wheelchair * Uncanny X-Men 164 - Professor X's wheelchair * Vampire Tales 9 - Quincy Harker's wheelchair * Web of Spider-Man 56 - Nathan Lubensky's wheelchair. Novels * Cycle of the Werewolf - Marty Coslaw's wheelchair. * Misery - Paul Sheldon's wheelchair. See also * Wheelchairs in media References Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Land vehicles